


Two things that make life worth living

by MarauderCracker



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other, Polyamory, teen wolf poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderCracker/pseuds/MarauderCracker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are just two things that make life worth living. The people you love, and sweet pranks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two things that make life worth living

**Author's Note:**

> Note: this is an AU where everything is the same, except my heart isn't in shambles and Illuminated ended totally different. Basically, this is up until the scene at the Police Station, and then canon divergence.  
> You can find the A Softer World remix on its individual post, [here](http://queerhawkeye.tumblr.com/tagged/a%20softer%203b).

 

There are things that make life bearable. Lots of things. Batman comics. The existence of Pacific Rim. Mocha coffees with Lydia. Peaceful dinners with dad. Scott's arms. No, actually, scratch that one. Scott's arms are one of the things that make Stiles' life a complete hell. He drops his head on the desk and huffs. He's an idiot. He's the idiot in love with his best friend, scowling at the pretty girls who he smiles at, listening to angry music and pitying himself all day. He's a complete loser. 

The worst of all is that he can't really be mad at Kira. She's got a cute smile and superheroes on her clothes and Stiles would bet that she's got a great music taste. He's trying to guess what bands Kira listens to when Scott calls him. " _So, Kira had some, uh, compromising pics on her phone?_ " Scott starts, and Stiles knows that, whatever Scott asks for, he'll do it. A little danger will at least distract him from his stupid crush(es). 

 

There are things that make life almost, almost good. Lots of things. Bringing lunch to mom at work. Driving his bike. Lacrosse games. Tuning out classes to listen to people's laughter across the school. Pizza with Kira (though he hopes the next one will have a best ending). Adventures with Stiles (though they get more dangerous every time, lately). Buffy rewatchs with Stiles (actually, anything with Stiles). Except everything with Stiles leaves an ache between his ribs that never really goes away. It drives him crazy, makes him accelerate on his bike and almost cross the speed limit. 

He wants Stiles to be here (and knows Stiles is vital for anything like this), but his chest churns as he picks Kira up. He likes Kira a lot. He likes Kira  _a lot_. But he has these  _feelings_ for Stiles too, and feels guilty for his doubts, for liking his best friend, for liking more than one person. Loving. Because he doesn't like Stiles. He loves him. 

It's stupid and pointless and he has to -literally- shake his head to clear his mind a little. Kira's hands around his waist, hugging him tight as they enter the Police Station's parking lot, leave him a little breathless; but so does the brush of Stiles' hands as he hands him the key-cards. It's stupid, he repeats to himself as they head inside. 

 

There are things that make life acceptable. Lots of things. Pop punk. Lunch with dad. The existence of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. show. Sushi and pizza. Having supernatural powers, maybe? Cute boys who smile at her even though she's new at school, definitely. Sneaking into a police station, even though her heart feels like it's gonna burst out of her chest, is going right into that list. With Scott by her side and the image of Stiles' careless confidence in her head, she feels more alive than she's felt in a long, long time. 

Getting to erase the pictures without getting busted, Scott's little grin (and how he looks in a leather jacket), listening to Stiles bullshit their way out of trouble without hesitating once. Kira suspects this is the first time she's voluntarily jumped into such a dangerous situation, and she feels  _electric_. Though that might not be the best word. 

They are breathless when they finally meet Stiles outside. He smiles at Kira's excitement, at " _I've never done anything like that before. Have you?_ " but his face falls when Kira jumps on Scott's bike and hugs his waist. Kira feels a lump in her throat but doesn't dwell too much on it, though. There is a party to go to, and she's still high on fear and excitement.

 

There are things that make life worth living. Entering a party that feels like an explosion of color should probably be one of those, but the three of them feel kinda awkward when a girl from school -Kira doesn't know her, Scott knows she's called Cassie, it takes Stiles a second to remember- kisses Stiles on the cheek before running off. Stiles looks back at them like he's completely loss, and neither of them expect themselves to do what follows. 

Scott grabs at Stiles' wrist and pulls him closer, and Kira can't help but raise up her hand and erase the lipstick mark before standing on her tiptoes and replacing it with a kiss of her own. Stiles looks at her, dumbfounded, but gets distracted a second later by Scott's laughter and the kiss he leaves on the other side of his face. He can't really let his thoughts linger too much on anything that's happening, because Scott doesn't let go of his wrist, instead grabbing Kira's hand and tugging at both of them, dragging them to the dancefloor.

 

At the end of the night, the three of them arrive to the same conclusion. There are just two things that make life worth living. (Clumsy first kisses on a crowded dancefloor. Tipsy arguments about comic books on the roof. Watching the sunrise together. Falling into bed in a tangle of limbs.) Two things: the people you love, and sweet pranks.


End file.
